


Observation

by Ultradiplr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acrophobia, Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, No Age Play, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is gender neutral but has vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultradiplr/pseuds/Ultradiplr
Summary: Reader is sent to keep Sigma company for the night but he has other plans and needs reader’s help for some of his "work.”
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr (ultradiplr.tumblr.com ) around August or September 2019? this was the first smut fic I ever wrote for any fandom, so its a bit wonky, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

The night had started out fine, you were told to keep subject Sigma, or Dr. Siebren, company as he worked for the night. A common thing for low level lab grunts like yourself to do, which you actually enjoyed since you were able to take a break from the other clearly malicious scientist and spend the time “helping” someone decent for once. And Dr. Kuiper was a decent man, a bit intimidating, especially to you since he stood a clear two feet taller than you, but a nice man.

Though there was more than his attitude that made you like him if you wanted to be truthful, a quite handsome looking man, older of course, but that has never stopped you from swooning at him passing by. Tall and broad with intense features and soft periwinkle eyes, sometimes you catch yourself dreaming about being held in his strong arms, or feeling his large hands on you, but you’d shake those thoughts from your head and find content in the fact that you at least got to spend time with him every few nights...

When you got to the checkpoint outside of his lab you gave a cup of coffee to the guard stationed outside, and saw Sigma floating next to a whiteboard on one of the screens.

“How’s he been tonight?” You asked looking at the monitors that recorded every inch of his lab, bedroom, and even bathroom that existed in his private wing of the facility.

“He was a bit jumpy a while ago but he seemed to have mellowed out.” The guard yawned, relaxed with his feet up on the table, “Easy night hopefully.”

“Hopefully” You smiled, already heading toward the door.

The guard pressed a few buttons and a door opened to a hallway, the entrance to the wing he lived in. It was a short walk to his lab and when it opened to you you walked in with a chipper attitude.

“Good evening Dr. Kuiper.” You greeted, walking up toward the hovering scientist.

When he turned to regard you with a warm smile you’d come to love you could feel your insides melt, he was so handsome,

“Goedenavond, Dr. Y/N, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, and that voice could always make you feel lighter than air.

“Just wanting to see how your research is doing.” You say happily up at him.

“Not so well, im afraid.” He said, looking worriedly at his equations.

“Anything I can do to help?” You asked immediately, this kind of stuff was beyond you but helping Siebren with anything was always fun.

He looked at you with worry and seemed to consider this, “I don’t know, it requires some hands on work.” He said folding his arms over his broad chest and scratching his chin, “You might not be experienced enough.”

Working hands on with Sigma’s abilities? Why, you’d never thought you’d see the day, usually that stuff was saved for the actually research team! You nearly burst with excitement,

“You know I’m reliable, c’mon how bad could it be.” You said nonchalantly, trying not to convey how excited you really where.

Sigma looked you up and down with a curious look in his eye, then he smiled and clapped his hands together, “Alright then, come.” He said, motioning you to step up closer to him.

You did and were surprised when he picked you up easily by the waist and hoisted you up into the air. You clung to his chest as he brought you near the ceiling, the top of the tall multi-board stack, and a good twenty feet off the ground. You never even noticed the room was so tall before. You gulped and tried not to look down, your fear of heights almost outweighing the pure delight you felt actually being held by Sigma. It was a dizzying concoction.

“Can you see anything wrong here?” He said pertaining to the white board you were too scared to move to look at.

“I- uh- I don’t- yes i guess” You started to shake a little, god this was overwhelming, would it be rude for you to ask him to put you down?

“Onnozel, you didn’t even look.” He tisked, his voice sounded weird, still soft in his normal way but just, weird, “Here, let’s turn you around.”

You whimpered when he turned you around in his arms, easily removing your iron clad grip on his lab coat like it was nothing, his strength dumbfounding you just a bit. He settled your back against his chest, one arm wrapped around your waist to keep you against him while the other gestured to the board.

“Now then, do you see anything wrong?” He asked again but this time it seemed a little pointed and… smug?

You still couldn’t look at the equation, eyes glued to the sight of your legs dangling toward the ground that seemed so far, probably a lot farther than it actually was. You couldn’t stop shaking now, pushing yourself harder into Sigma behind and gripping tightly to the arm around you waist.

“Ogen omhoog, the equations are,” His free hand came to grasp your chin in two fingers and force your head forward to look at the board, “here.”

His grasp on your chin was a little harsh and you could feel his fingernail in the skin of your chin but you focused on the equations in front of you. You took a deep breath and focused, reading line by line the math in front of you. His hand relaxed a bit when you began mumbling the work being done in your head and he let your chin go. But his hand didn’t leave, instead it gently caressed your neck.

You gulped and momentarily lost track as you felt his fingers graze your skin, feeling that he could easily wrap one hand around your neck if he wanted to. He was so much larger than you, so much stronger, yet you didn’t feel afraid you felt… incredibly turned on.

You continued checking the math and he continued his downward touches, moving his fingers over your shoulder, into your lab coat, down your chest and stomach and picking at the hem of your shirt. You whimpered when his fingertips barely grazed your bare skin, earning a dark chuckle above you.

“Does my math check out?” His head came down upon yours, nuzzling ever so slightly against it, “You have not lost track have you?” he was teasing you.

You shake your head, feeling embarrassed and hot to your core and continued trying to focus on the board. He hummed above you, the feeling radiating through his chest and into your back, calming you slightly as his fingers continued to paw your abdomen shamelessly.

In the middle of a rather long equation a whine erupted out of you as Sigma grazed a thumb over a nipple and made it hard. He let out a soft, oh? And you could feel the smile that spread across his face as he grazed it again. You fidgeted slightly in his arms and he chuckled.

“Is something wrong, do you need help?” He asked smugly in your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

You shake your head and closed your eyes, focusing on the feeling of him for a moment, broad back behind you, strong arm around you, beautiful hand touching you, face mere centimeters from your face. God you could die happy right now.

“Oh, are you done now? Everything looks good?” He asked, chipper tone as before but with the added feeling of him still pawing at your chest.

“Y-yep, everything looks good.” You lied, you were still on the third line but any longer up here in his arms you were sure to pass out.

“Hmm, then if it is not my math, it surely must be the execution.” He said innocently and it was messing with your mind as he continued to touch you.

“Must be.” You said through a whimper as he pinched your nipple rather roughly,

The unsatisfying friction of your pants was killing you and you just wanted to be put down and ravaged but Sigma seemed uninterested in your obvious physical plights to do so. He made a sound of contemplation and let up on teasing your chest. 

“Let’s go through the motions and see whats wrong, shall we?” That damn innocent tone was making you stomach flip a little, it was off putting but also kind of hot.

Without hesitation he began unbuttoning your pants and pulling them off with one hand as he kept you secured to him. You yelped in surprise but didn’t make a motion to stop him as he pulled the offending garment off your legs and let them drop to the floor below you. Far below you. Oh, you had almost forgot.

You began to shake again but his free hand came up and soothingly massaged the back of your neck, “Rustig kleintje, you’re safe.” he shushed, “We do not want them to think you’re in danger now, or our experiment will be cut short.”

A shiver ran up your spine at the implication and you could feel yourself clench in anticipation. They where watching, weren’t they. Watching him touch you and watching you love it. Oh god, the ridicule you’re going to face if word ever got out. The condescending stares the research team will throw at you. The stern talking to from Dr. O’Deorain. Perhaps even getting fired, or worse for messing up her experiments.

Shame filled you as you glimpsed at a camera not to far from you and Sigma must have caught that because he nuzzled into the side of your face. “Hmm, are you afraid of them?” he asked in a mocking tone.

You nodded slightly and he laughed, actually laughed, making you flinch away from him a little, “Bang om te laten zien wat een slet je bent?” He said amused, hand coming to cup your mound.

You canted in his arm, your body trying to find friction while your mind was reeling from the harsh tone. Your body was so hot, so needy, you needed him to touch you but you also wanted him to let go so you could go curl up in a hole and die from hot embarrassment for actually liking this. Conflicting feels bubbling up and bursting when his fingers finally made contact with your slick lips.

You moaned and arched back, one hand coming to hold onto his shoulder behind you and the other to grip at the arm around you. 

“You must not mind the cameras too much if you’re this wet.” He said hotly against your temple and you could only moan in response.

His fingers where large and skilled and rubbing your clit at just the right pressure and in just the right way to make your legs feel like jelly and to bring you right up to the edge very quickly but he pulled away when he felt you shivering, teetering, and you let out a frustrated cry.

“Close so soon, you must really want it.” He growled.

When he felt you were calmed enough his fingers returned, probing at your entrance as you tried to move in a way that will finally get him to enter you. After frustrated grinding and a good bit of breathless begging he finally conceded and slipped two fingers into you smoothly.

You moaned from deep within your chest and shivered, panting into his neck as he gently pumped you open.

“Sigma, please more.” You whimpered and he kissed the top of your head.

“geduld, sweetling, I don’t want to break you.” he whispered hotly, humming with please when he felt you clench at that.

He worked you up again and this time let you come on his fingers that you trapped between your legs as you hunched over his arm and shivered uncontrollably. He kept fingering you through your orgasm to the point of over stimulation and laughed when you started yanking on his hand.

He let up and slipped from you, bringing the wet fingers to your mouth which you happily accepted, much to his delight.

“Hongerig katje, you have no shame do you, licking yourself up for me.” He teased but you felt too good to care.

You nodded and sucked, vibrating with pleasure as you felt his fingers flex in your mouth and press down on your tongue. He pumped his fingers in and out slightly, eliciting a moan and he groaned in response, his steady control so far slipping.

He pulled his fingers from your lips with a wet pop and you whined to his amusement. He reached down between you two, moved your lab coat out of the way, and unzipped himself. You wished you could take your time and suck him, but he seemed intent on taking you like this right now.

You couldn’t see past his massive arm but you sure could feel him as he thrusted up over your slit and hear him as he moaned loudly next to your head. Thick and long, you were a moaning mess before he even penetrated you, feeling it sliding along your wet folds was ungodly satisfying and a large part of you wished you were in a different position to actually see it thrust over you.

His free hand was helping him slick himself on your folds and when he felt prepared enough, lined himself to your opening. 

“Ready?” He asked breathlessly and you could do nothing but nod.

He was slow, letting inch by inch slip inside you gently to let you adjust as his hand came up and held your neck in a soft grip. You whined and moaned, feeling full halfway through and feeling absolutely bursting by the time he hilted. He was nuzzling your head mumbling dutch gibberish as you tried to focus on breathing, his voice and his protective grasp helping relax you.

“So tight, so wet, so warm.” He whispered for only you to hear and you clenched at the sound of him being absolutely wrecked.

“All for me, or for the camera, lieveling?” He asked, taking an experimental thrust that made you cry in pleasure pain.

You couldn’t answer because you didn’t know. Somewhere in the back of your mind you thought about the poor security guard having to watch you get fucked by an old man twenty feet off the ground, but currently you didn’t really care. This was the best thing ever and if you were going to get killed for this, you might as well enjoy it.

Despite the strange angle and the way he was holding you up, you began your damnedest to try and thrust yourself back on Sigma, maybe being able to move and inch or two by yourself. Sigma laughed breathlessly, a moan getting caught in his throat when you clenched around him to stop his mocking. He got the point and began to ease himself out of you and then back in, a slow pace that let you feel every inch of in on the way in or out.

Every thrust forward pushed a whimper or moan out of you and before long you where steadily chanting Sigma’s praises, to his delight. He kissed your neck, your face, your shoulders, his hand experimented different pressures on your neck, all while his arm kept you firmly in place. 

“I bet you look so beautiful from that camera.” He panted against your face, “Like a slut getting thoroughly fucked.” there was no malice in his voice, only overwhelming need.

“S-sie-gma” Your brain was getting fried with the way he was speaking to you, touching you, opening you up and ravaging you, you couldn’t even form a sentence. It was so much, too much, not enough...

“Imagine it, a video of-” He moaned, stilled for a second before continuing his brutal, steady pace, “Of you getting used by me forever on their damn servers.”

You nodded, the idea sounded so awful yet so good at the same time, “You like that don’t you? Proof, proof this finally happened, hmm?” 

His teeth were clenched tight, you could hear it in the way he ground that out, he was close, so close. And so where you, gone completely, Sigma the only thing anchoring you to reality. You could only focus on him, his tight embrace, his smell, his breath. Him, Sigma, Siebren.

And then your mind went blank as stars exploded behind your eyes and your vision went white for a moment, the hardest you’ve ever come. When you came to your senses Sigma had halted inside you, and there was the feeling of something warm dripping down your leg and filling your insides.

He was clinging to you tightly, whimpering something you couldn’t understand and for a while he just held you. His hand left your neck and pet your hair, his head nuzzling into the crook of your neck while he twitched inside of you. Overall his body language changed completely and even his arm hold on you slackened just a bit. When he pulled out you whimpered and he placed a kiss on your shoulder.

You heard the sound of his zipper as he made himself decent again, and turned you in his arms to cling to him again. He was all blissed out smiles and half lidded eyes and it made your heart flutter like nothing before. He looked so relaxed, relieved, happy, you couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of pride.

He lowered you both back toward the ground and sets you on a table to sit, floating away momentarily only to return with some paper towels. He let you wipe yourself and when you were done helped put your pants back on.

You were exhausted through and through, and he could tell. He easily scooped you into his arms and floated out of his lab and toward his bedroom. Inside was dark but he was able to find his bed easily and slipped the both of you under the covers. Momentarily your tired brain worried about falling asleep on the job and tried to get up except Sigma was holding you firmly in place.

“They’re going to be wondering where I am.” You said sleepily, already partially asleep.

“I don’t think anyone will be wondering where you are, my dear, just go to sleep.” He said tiredly and you conceded.

If this was your last night on earth, at least you got to spend it here with him.


End file.
